


¯\_(ツ)_/¯

by MzzMal



Category: I Love Yoo (Webcomic)
Genre: Dieter is best boi, Gen, Half-German babies, Half-Japanese babies, I Love Yoo - Freeform, Kousuke is having a tantrum, Kousuke is pissed, Kousuke just wants to be loved, Kousuke wants Shin-Ae, Leave Our Master Alone!, Shiter, What is this?, Yeong-Gi isn't having it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 12:46:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16534844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MzzMal/pseuds/MzzMal
Summary: "I thought I told you to stop trying to set them up?! How could you do this to me?!" Kousuke shouted as he rushed at the redhead, pale hands wrapping themselves around his throat.





	¯\_(ツ)_/¯

**Author's Note:**

> All of my works are imported from the Official I Love Yoo Amino.

The dark haired male observed as the blond and brunette happily enjoyed one another's company walking hand in hand. He glanced to the side of his person and noted the goofy smile his brother had on his face. Kousuke clenched his fists, failing miserably to contain his anger which was boiling over.

 

"I thought I told you to stop trying to set them up?! How could you do this to me?!" Kousuke shouted as he rushed at the redhead, pale hands wrapping themselves around his throat.

 

Yeong-Gi gripped Kousuke's wrists. "They were made for each other! They make each other happy! You'll never tear them apart!" He proclaimed.

 

"You bastard! I was supposed to sweep her off of her feet! Not the German boy!" He pounded on his younger sibling's chest.

 

"Let our master go!" Yeong-Gi ordered. "She was never yours! The prophecy must come to fruition! The half-German babies must come forth!"

 

"I could make her happier than him! We could make half-japanese babies!"

 

"Have you seen yourself as an infant? I would never have her subjected to having kids as ugly as that." Yeong-Gi scoffed.

 

Shin-Ae looked behind her shoulder and shook her head at the spectacle the two brothers made of themselves. "God they're embarrassing." She palmed her face.

 

"I think it's funny." Dieter voiced. "I don't think I've ever seen Kousuke act like that before."

 

Shin-Ae sighed as she leaned more comfortably into her boyfriend's side. "I'm just glad you're not as ridiculous as them." She muttered.

 

"I'm going to break them up!" Kousuke exclaimed as her rushed from where he was standing.

 

"Oh no you don't! Our master deserves happiness!" The redhead objected as he tackled the dark haired male.

 

"Get off of me! I can't let this happen!" He struggled under the younger's weight.

 

"I won't get up unless you cease trying to break the best boi and best girl up!"

 

Yeong-Gi took a pause when he heard sniffling. "K-Kousuke? Are you crying?"

 

"No! I'm not!" The older male hid his face. "I just thought that I was the best boy.."

 

"Aw big bro. Come on, look at me." The raven haired male turned his head to see what his brother had to say but was met with a fist instead. "Dieter will always be best boi!! Never try to take that title from him!"

 

"You insignificant.." Kousuke threw his own punch at the male's abdomen but was met with pain, a string of profanities exited his mouth as he writhed.

 

"I just want to be loved!" Kousuke shouted helplessly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank Yoo For Reading


End file.
